The present invention relates to surface mounted latch bolts and more particularly to such latch bolts which employ a decorative housing to conceal the operating mechanism.
Latch bolts are widely employed for effecting locking action of doors, gates, and the like. Generally such latch bolts will employ a body element which provides a passage in which the latch bolt is slidable for a limited distance and which also functions to provide the means for securing the latch bolt assembly to the supporting surface. Decorative latch bolt assemblies will normally include some form of housing enclosing this body element, and some form of knob connected to the latch bolt must be provided outwardly of the decorative housing so as to permit the manipulation of the latch bolt.
A common problem in such latch bolt assemblies is the fact that the latch bolt is generally loosely retained and may rattle. Moreover, the acts of opening and closing the door will sometimes cause the latch bolt to move out to an extended position wherein it will strike the edge of the latch plate or the surface of the wall into which the door is being moved. Moreover, in some instances, the very act of closing the door rapidly may throw a loose latch bolt into inadvertent engagement with the cooperating latch although no such locking action is desired. If the latch bolt is held tightly within its housing; then it may be difficult to move inwardly and outwardly to effect the latching and unlatching action.
Other common problems are the rattling or noise created by movement of the "loose" bolt in the metal housing, and the moving of the surfaces of the latch bolt as it slides inwardly and outwardly of its housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel decorative surface-mounted latch bolt assembly providing a highly attractive appearance and affording smooth, reliable action of the latch bolt.
It is also an object to provide such a latch bolt assembly which may be fabricated readily from components which are rugged and relatively simple to fabricate and which provide a secure and long lived assembly.
Another object is to provide such a latch bolt assembly wherein the latch bolt is releasably retained within an element which eliminates rattling and minimizes scruffing of its surface.